


Blush

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi thinks Suga is pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

“What a pretty blush.” Daichi said his voice was thick and low from the pleasure of having his dick wrapped inside Suga. His eyes traced the pink shade growing across his boyfriend’s cheeks and face.

Suga moaned, trying to catch his breath, “Oh, you think I’m pretty?” 

Daichi let out a breathy laugh, and kissed Suga on his flushed cheeks, “Hmmm, of course, yeah, the prettiest.”

Suga’s soft giggles changed into a hum as Daichi quickened the pace. Their bodies slapped together, the sound adding to the symphony of heavy breaths and long moans. Suga writhed underneath Daichi, his muscles clenching tightly as his body began climbing toward the tipping point, “Ooooh, D-Daichi, ooh…” Suga threw his head back and Daich latched on the unguarded skin of his neck.

Suga’s pulse was rapid, and it beat powerfully against Daichi’s mouth. It was a pleasure to know, for Daichi, that he was reason for such a quickened heart beat. His presence and touch made Suga’s body erratic. Daichi sucked on bare skin, leaving a glittering trail of lovely bruises across Suga’s neck. 

“F-faster, please -- I --,” Suga’s demand broke off into a moan, his arms were trembling against and around his boyfriend’s back.

Daichi mumbled into Suga’s sweaty flesh, “You’re the prettiest when you look like this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt~!
> 
> Getting lots of writing done today!!! 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!!! You're all the best!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
